


blank soul

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Dehumanization, Facials, Gangbang, M/M, Mindbreak, Misgendering, Oral Sex, Trans Dick Grayson, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: Slade isn’t here.Robin knows, even though he’s blindfolded, because he knows every inch of Slade.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	blank soul

**Author's Note:**

> written for noncontober day eight: gang rape, whumptober day 8: abandoned/isolation, and kinktober day 8: bukkake :3

Slade isn’t here.

Robin knows, even though he’s blindfolded, because he knows every _inch_ of Slade. The way he smells, the way his footsteps sound, the tempo of his heartbeat and the rhythm of his breathing. Maybe he’s in the room, somewhere in the far-off corners that Robin cannot see, but he is not close enough to tell. He’s certainly not the men who pull apart Robin’s cheeks and sink into his ass, or the one whose come runs over his lip and down his chin.

Heavy hands push his jaw shut. “Swallow it all,” someone says, breath so close that Robin can smell it on his face. “I wanna see you choke on my jizz.” Robin doesn’t need to be told twice before he’s forcing it down, shuddering at the warmth. But it’s nothing new. Not even for this . . . session, of loneliness.

There’s shuffling around in front of him, new voices and movements and smells. “My turn with her mouth.” A cockhead prods against his lips. Robin’s mouth falls open on cue. It’s pushed in as expected. The man in his ass moves faster. Having something there is always _strange_ , always a little _wrong_ , but it still moves through him. Still sends shivers of pleasure down his thighs that he can’t stop.

His Master would know that, would be able to tell how he feels. Would know that he didn’t have to cover his mouth or pinch his nose if he wants Robin to swallow because Robin is too well-trained. Instead he’s been abandoned to be _used_ , over and over. The only thing holding up his shivering, exhausted body are the people using it. When the man using his ass comes, hot and deep, Robin’s knees crash to the floor. They almost give out, but someone spreads his thighs, wiping away some of the come that’s gathered between his legs, and slips easily into his cunt.

There’s the pleasure again. It sends feeling up and down his body. His body has been betraying him for so long. Perhaps Slade has finally had enough of him but the thought hurts too much to contemplate—so he simply doesn’t. Slade will be back, he _will_ , but for now Robin is the property of everyone around him, body between them as they work to get themselves off. He might as well be inanimate.

Slade has left him to be nothing more than a toy, all alone in a sea of people pressing on him. The cock in his mouth pulls out, saliva dripping to the floor. Boots stomp the cold ground. “C’mon, I wanna see how it looks with a facial.”

Robin is only left to wonder for a few seconds. The man in his cunt is moving faster, the pleasure making his legs shiver, and there is no reason at all not to give into it. He can’t stop himself from moaning, mouth still open. In front of him, the unmistakable sounds of jerking off begin. It’s only a few short seconds before he feels come spill onto his cheek, and then his nose, then his tongue and his chin. There’s more than one, smearing it onto his forehead and on top of the blindfold. It feels warm, filthy, and Robin can only imagine how he _looks_ with it covering him.

The pleasure swells, and he pushes it out of his mind, arching into the feeling of someone fucking him and letting his groan carry before another cock stuffs his throat.


End file.
